noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 340
|image = Ch340.png |Release Date = 06 October 2014 |Chapter = 340 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 339 |Next Chapter = Chapter 341}}The chapter starts with a heated exchange of words between Kentas and Grui. Kentas curses his luck for having to work with Grui and Gaitan and Grui tells him to not be so expressive as they are not too happy about the whole situation either. He says that he detests Kentas' warrior-like attitude and his craving for combat and Lunark's human attitude after becoming accustomed to human way and that he would have never joined forces with them if it were not for their Lord's order. Kentas laughs his comment off and asks him if that is how he ranks their Lord, as their Lord is an Elder of Union just like Lunark. Grui gets aggressive and notes that Kentas got more chatty since their last encounter. Kentas reminds him that chat isn't the only thing he improved since their last encounter and the two Werewolves gather up their strength. Lunark steps in to stop the duo before things get out of hand but Grui disapproves her authority. Lunark reminds him that she has been put in charge of this mission but Grui still refuses to take orders from her and reminds her that she is not superior to them just because their Lord gave her the leadership. Lunark invites Grui to get wild as he pleases on the spot and as Grui starts to get really irritated, Gaitan stops him and reminds him that at the moment it is a priority to obey their Lord's command. Gaitan asks the Union Werewolves if their task is to ambush Muzaka at 'that place' but Kentas warns Gaitan to keep his formality as Muzaka deserves more respect from him. Grui points out that this is why Kentas is so irritating as he respects even a traitor of their kind. Kentas reminds him that he was their Lord before but Grui picks up on the past tense used by him and reminds him that he betrayed their pack. Lunark comes back to the point and reminds the team that their task is to capture Muzaka and if that is impossible, to kill him. Grui likes the idea and laughs triumphantly. Lunark gives further information and rules, telling them to remember not to conflict with the enemy nor be discovered by the Union. Gaitan reveals to Grui that there are not only Noble clan leaders but also their Lord which really intrigues Grui. Lunark instantly instructs Grui to not act upon his wild thoughts but Grui shakes her instruction off and tells them that they will depart now, as they also don't really want to go with them. After they leave, Lunark asks Kentas what his plans are and asks him to keep calm as it is already hard enough for her to keep the other two under control. Kentas is offended by the comparison made between him and the two bloodthirsty Werewolves and tells her that although he would like to go wild against really powerful opponents, his task is to capture Muzaka first. Lunark keeps quiet and then says that she is impressed to see that he isn't a fool that's always up for a fight as she brushes her hair back - this comment draws a wild reaction from him. At the lab, Frankenstein observes the two modified humans with much care. As both Tao and Takeo struggle in great pain, Frankenstein notes that their physical conditions are still normal, which shows that they are coping pretty well with the pain, even though this is only the beginning. Regis comes towards him to give him the thing he wanted and asks him how the experiments are going. Frankenstein says that it is too early to even call it an experiment as they are just beginning to taste the nature of their new powers. Regis asks if it is true that they have risked their lives but Frankenstein reminds him that they had always risked their lives. Regis expresses his concern for them and asks Frankenstein if they can really get through this successfully, even though it would be the most difficult and painful moment for them in their whole lives. As the two modified humans groan in pain as the dark purple aura begins to consume them, Frankenstein emphasises the importance of this experiment that he will make sure that it is successful. Regis grips his fist hard and asks Frankenstein to make sure that they survive and Frankenstein reassures the young Noble. Suddenly, both Tao and Takeo scream in great pain and start to roll around. When Regis asks him what is going on, Frankenstein tells him that they are being mentally attacked by the powers of the Dark Spear, which is trying to consume their souls. Frankenstein says that they must be fighting really hard to keep conscious. As Regis watches Tao dig into his skin in agony, he asks Frankenstein if there is a way to calm them down but Frankenstein says that they must fight the Dark Spear themselves as if they cannot bear the pain now, they will one day be fully consumed by the power should they obtain it. Regis asks if the user has to bear with the pain and Frankenstein reveals that since the Dark Spear craves the user's soul, it always attacks both the body and the consciousness of the user - and this pain only gets worse as the person uses the power. Regis becomes very shocked and looks at Frankenstein, who is tortured every time he uses his powers. Takeo manages to get up and struggling to stay on his feet, he pierces through his chest with his hand as he shouts in a bid to stop being consumed. He immediately collapses onto the floor and Frankenstein looks impressed by him and Regis expresses his relief. This time, Tao groans in pain as he gets up and starts to beat the wall, complaining about his low wage. Everyone stares at Tao as he mutters to himself about a pay rise; he shouts at himself, reminding himself that that isn't an easy thing. He then asks himself if that is possible if he sells his soul but he tells himself to shut up. As he continues to chat to himself, both Frankenstein and Regis become dark-faced as they marvel at Tao's ability to chat on, even under such pain. Tao mutters to himself, saying that it will never be able to consume him with its powers and that even if it manages to consume him, it won't be able to do anything with its dumb brain. He shouts at himself, demanding proof. Frankenstein asks Regis what Tao is actually doing, who reckons that he is having an argument with the Dark Spear itself (a correct assessment).